De manzanas y malos entendidos
by ninnae
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se traen Milo y Mu?, ¿Por qué Camus se va a su templo con una sensación de dolor después de haberlos visto juntos? Un dulce postre traerá más que solo la sensación de un deliciosos sabor, si no una serie de malos entendidos que pondrán de cabeza a más de alguien. Yaoi.


**De manzanas y malos entendidos**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Una nueva historia, teniendo en cuenta de que ya comenzó el mes de Escorpio, espero les guste.**

 **El pobre Camus no será el unico afectado, Saga también recibirá algo de discordia :).**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

¿Cómo se supone que debía interpretar aquellas risas? ¿Desde cuándo Mu y Milo tenían tanta cercanía?, todo lo que quería era pasar el día con Milo y se encontraba con aquella escena. Milo sonriendo con satisfacción mientras tenía los labios sumamente rojos, y a Mu con una expresión de gusto mientras se relamía los labios. Ninguno de los dos lo había notado aún; un profundo dolor comenzaba a asolarlo. Salió del templo de Escorpio con prisa, no quería que nadie más lo viera con aquel semblante poblado por la angustia. Cuando comenzaron aquella nueva vida después de la guerra de Asgard creyó que todo volvería a tomar su curso, el pasar las tardes junto a Milo a la luz de la calidez de su sonrisa. Lo creyó todo muy fácil después de conseguir el perdón del Escorpión; aunque jamás se había confesado abiertamente siempre pensó que mantenía una conexión sin igual con el griego, se creía especial, pero tal parecía que se equivocó.

Su corazón dolía como nunca.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Sin que alguno de los dos se hubiera percatado de la anterior presencia de Acuario ambos salieron de la habitación del Escorpión

—¡Eso ha sido fantástico Milo! —dijo Mu con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, mucho, como te dije no hay sensación más maravillosa y deliciosa que aquella, el sentir como la esencia te llena y te hace sentir en el cielo.

Mu estaba de acuerdo con Milo, no había nada hasta ahora que se le pareciese.

—Y eso que es tu primera vez carnero, ya verás cómo después no podrás dejarlo. No entiendo por qué Shion no te dejó probarlo hasta ahora, estás bastante crecidito para tomar tus propias decisiones.

Ambos continuaron su conversación con ganas y mucha confianza mientras se internaban en la cocina, sin darse por enterado de una indeseada presencia extra, que como vio salir a Acuario, escuchó la conversación de Milo y Mu, y que al verlos desaparecer de su vista salió rápidamente de Escorpio para compartir aquel secreto que bullía por escapar.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Saga estaba molesto por las palabras de Death Mask, ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir que Mu y Milo estaban enredados?, ¡Claro que no era cierto!, Mu era un persona demasiado recta, moral, muy dulce e incapaz de entrometerse en ese tipo de actividades tan mundanas. El solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre, más no hizo comentario alguno mientras el italiano contaba el chisme a los demás dorados que lo veían entre sorprendidos e incrédulos, tal parecía que no era el único que no creía lo que estaba hablando el caballero de Cáncer.

—No creo que sea así Death, conoces a Mu y también todos sabemos que Milo solo tiene ojos para cierto francés. —dijo Aioria en defensa de sus dos amigos.

—Ustedes ahí si me creen, es lo que yo vi y escuché.

Saga con su rostro estoico se alejó del coliseo, si bien no creía las palabras del italiano tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos.

Para su enfado no encontró a Mu en Aries, quizás lo que el cangrejo dijo no estaba errado, rogaba a los dioses por que no fuera de esa manera, pues no lo soportaría.

Iba a comenzar a subir hasta Tauro cuando diviso una alegre figura que caminaba hacia él, Saga alzó una ceja de manera interrogativa, ¿A qué se debería la enorme sonrisa y energía que traía Mu? El griego se quedó parado en el comienzo de la escalinata hacia la segunda casa a la espera del ariano. Mu parpadeó cuando se vio cegado momentáneamente por un rayo del Sol, tomó con una sola mano la cesta que llevaba consigo, y con la mano restante hizo sombra sobre su frente para poder ver el resto del camino, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver parado a Saga frente a si esperándolo. No pudo evitar el rubor que asomó en sus mejillas y que una risilla nerviosa se le escapara, parecía una doncella ingenua frente a la persona que amaba, pero era algo que no podía controlar, gustaba de Saga y encontrarlo de esa forma tan repentina lo hacía removerse de inquietud.

—Mu —Saga fue el primero en hablar, más no sabía que preguntarle, no tenía el descaro para ir preguntarle "¿Te estás acostando con Milo", mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que solo eran compañeros de orden, pero…—, quería hablar contigo, ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Si Saga —afirmó sonriendo Mu. Dejando su duda y enojo de lado Saga devolvió la sonrisa, Mu era el único capaz de quitar de su cara la expresión seria y estoica que siempre portaba.

—Vamos a mi templo —propuso Mu colocándose al lado de Saga, el griego asintió y lo siguió en silencio.

Ahí Saga se quedó en silencio parado sobre la sala de Aries, veía con atención cada movimiento del lemuriano. Mu dejó sobre una mesita cercana la cesta que traía consigo, aquella llamó la atención del griego. Más su atención se vio desviada una vez más cuando Mu lo miró fijamente a la espera de una respuesta.

—Yo… —Saga no sabía cómo comenzar. Mu sonrió intentando darle confianza. El griego suspiró, lo mejor era ser directo—. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—Adelante.

—¿Estás saliendo con Milo?

—Eh… —Mu se quedó sin palabras, ¿De dónde se supone que salió eso?, el ariano estaba más que extrañado—, ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —dijo Mu una vez que recobró la coherencia en sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño, en cierta forma le molestaba que Saga pensara que tenía algo con Milo, cuando a la persona que quería era al mismo gemelo.

—Death Mask los vio en Escorpio.

Mu abrió los ojos y bufó, ¡Maldito cangrejo desgraciado esparciendo rumores sin sentido!

—¡Lo voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre esparcir ese tipo de rumores tan absurdos?!, ¡Voy a hacer sopa de cangrejo!

Saga boqueó, por lo general Mu era un persona pacifica, sin sobresaltos, pero verlo enfadado y perturbado por una de las muchas acciones caóticas del canceriano lo dejó sorprendido, esa actitud no era normal en él.

—¿Entonces no es verdad? —preguntó Saga para calmar un poco a Mu.

—Claro que no —bufó este mientras se acercaba a la cesta y sacaba de ella una roja y brillante manzana acaramelada la cual mordió con muchas ganas. Saga se acercó un poco, ahora entendía el porqué de su actuar tan hiperventilado y acelerado. Todavía recordaba alguna que otra escena de Mu cuando era niño y por casualidad había consumido algunos caramelos, solía salirse de control sin mediar su carácter ni sus propios poderes. Fue cuando el Patriarca terminó pintado de blanco por las pinturas que usaban para enseñarles a los niños que le prohibió a su discípulo consumir cualquier tipo de azúcar.

—Que recuerde tú tienes prohibido comer esas cosas Mu —Saga intentó quitarle la manzana, pero el lemuriano se alejó de él sacándole la lengua de manera infantil, al estar bajo el efecto del azúcar muchas de las inhibiciones de Mu desaparecían. Saga sonrió, quizás no fuera tan malo permitirle a Mu consumir algo con caramelo, hasta podría ayudarle a confesarse, pero por ahora debía arrebatarle aquella fuente de discordia para el ariano sino quería tener problemas con el Patriarca.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Por decir que estaba furioso era poco, estúpido cangrejo entrometido, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a difamarlo de esa manera y delante de todo el mundo?!, y no solo eso, repetir cada palabra hablada con Mu y sacarla de contexto, ¡Dioses!, lo único que le hizo que aquel idiota italiano se salvase de su ira fue el haberle avisado que Camus también los había visto y que al parecer también había malinterpretado todo. No podía tener peor suerte.

Cuando llegó al templo de la vasija estaba oscuro y el piso congelado, tal parecía que Camus se había desquitado con la estructura de su templo. Milo suspiró, no sería fácil hablar con él, tal vez si hubiera aclarado antes sus sentimientos nada de eso habría ocurrido. Se encaminó hasta la habitación de Camus, intentó abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba congelada, con fuerza tocó la puerta para darse a conocer.

—¡Camus! —llamó Milo.

El aludido escuchó la voz del griego, pero decidió no contestar, no se hallaba con los ánimos para enfrentarlo.

Milo era alguien con poca paciencia cuando las personas lo ignoraban, el heleno elevó su cosmos lo suficiente para destruir el hielo de la puerta, aunque en el proceso hizo más que eso y sacó la puerta de su base. Milo chistó, ya la arreglaría luego.

Camus cuando vio su puerta zafarse y caer frente a sus ojos, frunció el ceño en consecuencia. Milo en ocasiones podía ser tan bruto.

—No te quejes, eres tu él que no abría.

—Eres un descarado Milo —habló molesto Camus mientras veía directamente a Milo a los ojos, lo que vio en ellos lo dejó descolocado, había mucha fuerza y decisión bullendo en allí—. Tu…

—Y tú sueles malinterpretar todo.

—Sé lo que vi en tu templo —dijo Camus, entendiendo a lo que se refería Milo.

Milo pasó su mano por sus cabellos en gesto de frustración.

—Sabes bien que a la única persona que quiero es a ti, quizás no lo he dicho con palabras, pero si con acciones.

Camus apretó los labios molesto.

—Te besaste con Mu, ¿Y quién sabe que más hiciste?

—¡No es así, solo eran unas tontas manzanas!

—¿Manzanas? —Camus se descolocó, ¿Qué tenían que ver con todo aquello?

Milo respiró hondo, jamás pensó que compartir uno de sus postres favoritos con su amigo traería tales problemas.

—Sí, le di a Mu manzanas acarameladas, ¿Sabes que nunca las ha comido?, Shion no le permite comer dulce, aunque no sé por qué.

—¿Entonces por eso tenía los labios rojos? —dijo con duda el francés.

—Si —Milo se aproximó a su confundido amigo y amado—. Solo eso y nada más, todo fue un malentendido.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, tu eres la única persona para mí —habló Milo mientras besaba los dulces labios de Camus, no era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de caricias, pero si era la primera ocasión donde aclaraban sus sentimientos.

—También tú para mi Milo, te quiero.

Milo sonrió y volvió a besar los labios galos, si la manzana acaramelada era uno de los postres más dulces y deliciosa, los labios de Camus eran el mismo paraíso.

—Más dulce que una manzana —susurró Milo.

Camus sonrió. —Lindas palabras, aunque no te salvan de reparar mi puerta.

El griego se carcajeó, a pesar del enojo de Camus el haber tirado la puerta si había sido necesario para llegar hasta su necio acuariano.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
